Ginchiyo Tachibana/Movesets
All the movesets for Ginchiyo Tachibana in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Braces herself and gestures to summon three lightning bolts that hit enemies in a small area around her. : , : Does an upward one-handed slash to her right, which launches enemies in the air. : , , : Does a downward two-handed chop. Stuns targets on grounded hit, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne hit. : , , , : Turns before harshly performing a two-handed downward-slanted slash to her left. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , : Sends out a lightning ball which travels a short distance before exploding. Spiral launches enemies. : , , , , , : Creates a lightning shockwave around her that stuns targets. : , , , , , , : Performs a forward stab. Fires a laser beam from it if is tapped again with her Special Skill. : , , , , , , , : Runs a short distance while energy surrounds her, ending with an outward slash. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Raises sword into the air and powers it up. Performs an overhead chop and surrounds herself with lightning bolts. Simultaneously buffs her with both of her special skills (R1 + , then R1 + ). : , , , , , , , , , , , : Two-handed slash downward to the left, outward slash downward to the right single-handed, horizontal two-handed left slash, then right, two-handed downward to the left, then an outward rightward one-handed slash upward, a slanted chop to the left two-handed, followed by a series of four upward criss-crossing zig-zag sliding-slashes starting to the right, ending with a sliding forward outward one-handed slash. : , : Slashes her sword in midair to the right. : , : Sends a lightning ball from above to hit enemies with a ground-hitting quake then rolls forward upon landing. :Dashing : Performs an outward back-somersaulting jump slash that launches. : : Ginchiyo slightly levitates off the ground and releases an electric charge to strike enemies within a small radius. :R1 + : A small area of effect attack; Ginchiyo raises her sword to summon lightning to strike her enemies. :R1 + : Activates a self-buff that increases her attack range. :Personal Skill ': ('Vehemence) Weapon charge achieved by special move strengthened. Mounted Attacks : , : Slashes upwards launching foes. : , , : Downward chop stunning foes. : , , , : Ginchiyo raises her sword in the air to summon lightning to hit enemies. : , , , , , , , : Slashes to her right eight times. ;Warriors Orochi Loses her Level 3 Musou and does not regain her C9 in the sequel. Gains a new ability. : , , , , , , : Same as before, only it now fires the laser beam automatically. :R1: An offensive version of her old Special Skill. She jumps up and unleashes a devastating volley of lightning, damaging opponents while causing her sword to emit electricity that enhances her next attacks temporarily. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Summons bolts of lightning around the user. :Triple Attack 2: Strikes the ground with a spark of electricity. :Triple Attack 3: Momentarily generates a lightning shockwave surrounding the vicinity. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Ginchiyo charges her sword, and a lightning storm rages close to her. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Technique. Loses the ability to use Spirit Charge, but keeps the ability to sidestep; gains the ability to sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. Also regains her C9. :R1: Fires five purple beams in a fan-like radius right to left (which rain lightning bolts that stun upon impact), then clears-out to her right mowing two-handed slash which emits an aura-burst shockwave. The final blow activates weapon attributes and inflicts crashing knockback. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Empowers weapon via holding up her sword into the air, then dives a far distance forward with an outward slash to emit lightning bolts around herself upon landing. Has a small hitbox around her upon charging up her sword, but normally does not hit grounded targets on normal elevations. Can be cancelled into from her jump charge landing. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as her Deadlock Attack: two quick horizontal cuts before she slices for a definitive third hit. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Attacks are reassigned. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : :R1: : : Finisher changes to her slicing four times to her front, unleashing several thunderbolts with each slice. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Her best element is lightning which helps to increase her range, knockback and the number of hits she can produce. Since her musou is stationary it is best used within large crowds or after cornering opponents. She is relatively easy to use and master. Overall, she has the highest dexterity among female characters and one of the fastest. She has a weak defense stat and can easily be overrun by crowds if the player is not careful. Category:Movesets